K: New Kings (SYOC)
by Insane Boi
Summary: (SYOC, BUT WITH A TWIST! IT CAN ALSO MEAN SUBMIT YOUR OWN CLAN! :O) (Open) One hundred years after the Dresden Slate was destroyed, and things have not quite gone as planned. Strains exist now in large amounts, and without the organized clans and their Kings to keep the peace, the state of things is deteriorating. But now, they are back. And a danger lurks in the shadows.


One hundred years of peace, one hundred years of absence.

One hundred years of waiting.

But with change comes chaos, and with chaos comes change.

"I have you now, Silver King!" the Blue King shouted as his sword charged forward with his power, crashing into a powerful silver barrier.

"Oi oi, aren't you using a bit too much force against me?" a young twelve year old boy asked from inside the barrier. His hair was long, with a hairclip of a silver lotus on one side. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts, along with black boots.

"You may be physically young, Silver King...but we both know your true motives are far from childish or innocent" the Blue King said as his barrier deflected several swords that flew at him, before they all pulled back and floated around the silver king. The Silver King's silver-white hair seemed to glow as he floated in the air with the night sky as his background, his red eyes shining brilliantly. "And I wont let you get away with what you have done".

"With what I have done? I think you seem to be mistaken" he said, sticking his tongue out at the Blue King. "I only reacted".

"Stop with your lies!" the Blue King shouted, as he once again tried to break through the Silver King's barrier. It failed, but he pushed the barrier itself back down the street and seemed to be pressuring it. Furthermore, the attacks were getting more powerful. "I wont let you get away with all your crimes! At least the reds wont hide what they have done! You...you flaunt and show off like its nothing!"

"Come on now...I think if you heard the full story, you would have a change of heart" The Silver King replied.

"Don't think that you will get a free pass just because of who your grandfather is!" the Blue King yelled as he went in for another attack...

* * *

One month ago...

"...Hashiro Ashina?"

"Here!"

It was just another day on the new and improved School Island. Over the last one hundred years, it had been expanded from being a simple high school into an entire city, seperate from everything else. Although a large population of them were students from elementry to college, nearly all lived independently, to help teach them responsibility. They would often spend their whole childhoods there, though parents did visit from time to time, and there were plenty of things that needed to be done. However, to gain experience, students often did a large amount of the jobs.

"You only barely managed to make it here" a boy with silver-white hair mentioned as he sat next to her. "That was close, Ash".

"Muuu, Shiro" the girl said while pouting. "Don't tease me. You know I have a lot that I need to do".

"Well, if you told me, that would help" Shiro replied, but she just looked down embarrassed. "What is it? Don't tell me...were you spying on a crush? Come on, who is it?"

"Eeep! Don't ask a girl things like that Shiro!" she replied, punching him in the arm.

"Hey, you two! Keep it down!" the teacher said, scolding them both as he punched them in the head from behind. Shiro ended up rubbing his head, while Ash shrugged it off and got out an ice pack to put on his head.

"Thanks, Ash".

"Sheesh. You know, as a boy your supposed to be tough" she mentioned, looking down at his body. However, she then got a bit embarrassed. "So why are you the weak one while I am the strong one?"

"Sorry sorry. I guess it just cant be helped though, given everything" Shiro mentioned. "Besides, if I said that, you would totally punch me in the stomach for sure".

"Well of course! There is no reason girls cant be as strong or stronger then guys!"

"...and there is the trap right there".

"So, what did you do this weekend?"

"Some more strategy games. My grandpa left me quite a huge list and request, after all. Seriously, its like he wanted me to become some sort of master strategist. That, or he was a game enthusiast".

"By the way, I heard your parents are coming to visit soon".

"Yeah. They have been doing a lot of research onto the Strain Phenomenon, looking into ways to maybe seal away Strain powers or even give people them to even the playing field".

One hundred years ago, after what was known as "The Dresden Incident", there have been babies born with special powers, known as Strains. No one knows for sure, but some believe that a powerful magical artifact was destroyed on that day, and its energy released back into the world. Now, today, Strains existed in the population. Some people still discriminated against them, a sad number of people, but no longer was it the majority belief. Unfortunately, a lot of people who are in power were the ones that were. Because of that, many Strains were unable to live in the public eye, especially if they became targeted by the Black Order.

Shiro's parents, and his grandfather, had become experts in the field. Known for high intelligence, natural charisma, and a sort of...unique...attitude, it was a lot for Shiro to live up to.

"You seem stressed" Ash mentioned, giving him a massage. "You know, you are capable in your own way".

"Maybe, but...im not at their level" Shiro mentioned. "Either way, I will probably need to go greet them by the bridge. Supposedly, they have something they want to talk to me about".

"Really, what is it?"

"Some sort of artifact they found while on business. Apparently, it belonged to a king".

"Ooooh! I will come as well! I wanna see!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah yeah!"

"I told you two to stop talking and focus!"

"Sorry!"

"My bad!"

And so, the school day went on like that...

Meanwhile, a man in his early twenties walked around his dark apartment, looking at a couple of photos. A limo, the school island city, and of course, a family of three. Shiro, and his parents.

"Soon, the three of you will die" he mentioned, when the door was suddenly kicked open and two people came in with swords drawn. They were dressed in blue.

"Well, if it isn't Sceptor 4? Congrats, on making it this far" he said.

"Arishima Rokudo, you are under arrest for suspicion of being a Strain that has been involved with over twenty two bombings!"

"Ehhhh...only two of you brats?"

"Brats? We are older then you!"

"But in terms of experience, you are just brats!" he shouted, as he charged right towards them.

Meanwhile, a few moments later, everyone outside found themselves ducking for cover as a huge explosion blew up an entire apartment complex. He was meanwhile walking away casually.

"Well then, I guess its time to kill that brat and his family next...and I know just how to do it".

* * *

"We have a reported explosion in the downtown area, close to the bridge to the school island. No report on the officers sent there".

"I see...anything else to report?" the commander asked.

"Yes...I am not quite sure if this is accurate or not...but, we are picking up a strange signal or something...interference of some kind?"

"No...it just means that I will need to head out personally".

"Sir?"

"It seems like something might go down".

* * *

Shiro was by the bridge with Ash, waiting around for his parents to show up. They had actually gotten so impatient, they were waiting on the other side, but maybe that was also because they wanted to not be seen by others.

"You don't think they are late, or canceled again, do you?"

"Your parents care about you, they would never do that!"

"Never?"

"...okay, almost never" she admitted. However, that was when they saw a car approaching. "Ah, looks like they are here! See? See?"

"Alright, alright" Shiro mentioned. "You are kinda close".

"Sorry" Ash said, backing off. She then remembered what her grandmother said to her, four years ago.

"Remember, young lady, you must always stay close if you want your feelings...your honor...to remain pure and in tact".

Ash shook her head, deciding not to think about that right now as she focused back on the car. And yet, as it drove up...it suddenly exploded right in front of them, with pieces and such going everywhere.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Wait! Shiro! Its not safe!"

Shiro immediately ran forward, running over to the rubble but tripping on some sort of case nearby as he approached it. Ash then ran up to him and helped him up, when she noticed the mark on the case was Shiro's family logo.

"Shiro! Its not safe! We have to leave!"

"But...but...they...my parents are..."

"Come on! We have to go! Its not safe!" she said, as she heard the clinking of metal objects nearby. Instinctively understanding, she grabbed the case and Shiro and ran down the stairs towards the riverbank, as several explosions detonated behind them. Right as they made it down the stairs, a man, Arshima Rokudo, landed right in front of them.

"Well well, now where are you going you damn brats".

"Who...who are you?!"

"Well, simply put...I am a Strain" he said, as he had his aura overflow from him and create a pressure around them. He walked right up to Shiro. "And I am here to end your filthy, disgusting bloodline. After all, its because of your bloodline that there have been no kings to help keep the peace in one hundred years...Isana Shiro. I know it was your grandfather who destroyed the Dresden Slate, and brought this world into chaos. And so, the least I can do is end his disgusting bloodline!"

With that, he pushed Shiro, grabbing hold of his clothes for a moment before he was knocked away, and Arishima Rokudo jumped backwards as well. Meanwhile, strange energy began to condense on Shiro's clothes...before exploding violently.

That was his power. He could turn anything he touched into an explosive. It was quite useful and powerful. Of course, since he only held them for a second, the explosives were not all that strong, but he had been wearing them, so it was obvious what the result would be.

Or at least, that was what he thought, but when the smoke cleared, the boy was completely naked except for his shoes and socks, and his body covered by the girl wearing the school uniform just like he had been. Her back looked a bit torn up from the explosions, but otherwise the two of them were not quite harmed. Still...the boy was totally unharmed, when he should have died.

"How is that...wait, I think I understand now. Girl, you are a Strain tasked with defending that boy, aren't you?"

"What the...what just happened...why did my clothes explode...why am I naked?!"

"Sorry...but, it was the only way to save you...with my power..."

"Girl...your power is Phasing, isn't it?" he questioned. "That is the only reason I can think of for why he is naked, but still wearing his shoes and socks and is unharmed. You phased him out of his clothes to protect him, but didn't cover his feet both because you didn't need to and to save time and energy. I suppose I should have expected the young heir to the Isana fortune and legacy to have a Strain bodyguard...just like your grandfather had Neko, you have her".

"Shiro...you have to run..."

"You seriously think you can escape?" he asked, as two explosions detonated in mid air behind them. "Anything I touch, including spots in the air, can be detonated as explosives whenever I wish. I wanted to end this quickly...but, I suppose there is no choice. Lets seperate the two of you".

He snapped his fingers, and an explosion detonated inbetween them. Ash was blown a bit away, protected by her own aura, while Shiro who was naked got a lot of bruises. He then got out a coin he planned to prime and then toss to Shiro to finish him off, but suddenly he dropped it as his arm was bitten by the girl, who had gotten up. He tried to beat her away, but...she stubbornly would not give up or let him pass. She tried to phase him into the ground, but he grabbed her bowtie and primed it, immediately detonating it and blowing her away. But she just came back for more, all of this while Shiro watched.

After all, this was Ash's duty.

"It is the duty of our clan to protect and foster the Isana family, to be their friends, their confidents, their bodyguards, and their support. But always remember, you need to stay at least a bit professional and objective..." her grandmother had told her.

_Sorry, grandma..._ she thought to herself. _I am trying, and I keep trying, but...I cant beat him..._

"Ash...no!" Shiro said, trying to get up.

_"Now now..." _a voice in his head said as Shiro tried to get up. _"Sorry for the delay...but I am here to help now"._

"Help?"

_"Yes...but first, lets get you some clothing"_ the voice said, as the man looked over at him and tossed a few coins at Shiro.

"Now die, you damn brat!" he said, as they all detonated. He went to brace himself, but he was consumed in flames.

_"After all, its no good if you enter a fight naked"._

And yet, when the smoke cleared, Shiro was standing there. Wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and black shorts, he had somehow gained clothes in that explosion.

_"Since you need to set an example...as the First and Silver King"._

And at the same time, above him high in the sky...a sword of Damocles appeared.

"No...no way...why now, of all times?! How is he awakening as a king now of all times!?"

Meanwhile, in the distance, as if reacting to the awakening of the Silver King, several other Swords of Damocles appeared, if only for a moment. Whether they were awakening for the first time, or if they had re-awoken before this incident, that was unknown. After all, the Silver King was notorious for being late to the party. Why should this one be any different?

"Damn it...fine then!" he said, detonated countless explosives he had primed in the air. However...once the smoke cleared, he was holding Ash, completely unharmed.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I am ready to fight with you" she said, as if being in the Silver King's aura was restoring her energy.

"I suppose I wouldn't be able to stop you. Very well" he said, when suddenly his silver aura began to spread to Ash. "Waht the...what is going on?!"

"I think you just made me your first Clansman, Silver King".

"Tsk...this fight is pointless now" Arishima said as he clicked his tongue. "The Silver King is well known for his defenses and manueverability, but not his offense, while my offensive and craftiness are pointless against your invulnerability and immortality. This fight is a stalemate".

"I suppose it is...but, you murdered my parents" Shiro said, as large rocks began to float in the sky surrounded in a silver aura. Rokudo realized it was the Silver King's power of gravity, and yet...he had never heard of the Silver King being able to use this much power. In fact, he rarely heard anything about the Silver King having any real combat abilities. But that was the old Silver King...

The boulders were flung at him, but he used explosives to intercept. When the smoke cleared, he heard a young voice from behind him.

"So, would you mind telling me at least who hired you to kill me and my family?" Shiro asked, as he made him float into the sky, dangling him into the air.

"What...what do you mean?"

"You played the part of a fanatic well, but there was some inconsistancies with your actions and your story. First of all, even though you claimed to be a fanatic, you seemed particularly adverse to hurting children. Perhaps it doesn't sit right with you, but rather then making all of her clothes explode, you only made Ash's tie explode. Even though she was clearly my friend and defending me, a supposed fanatic who would normally just kill her went easy on her".

_...he saw through that? Wait, just how much did he see through?_

"Furthermore, there were a few more giveaways. You talked to me a lot, but my parents, who should have been targets you hated as well, were not toyed with but killed instantly. You took two different approaches with us...perhaps, working up the courage to kill a kid?"

He felt a shiver go down his spine as the boy...no, as the **Silver King** kept speaking.

"And finally, there was the obvious signs you had prepared beforehand, and your clear attempts to kill quickly. In other words, despite pretending to be a fanatic, you did not want me to actually suffer. I must say, for a hitman, you are quite humane I suppose".

Although Shiro's voice was calm and clear, Rokudo could clearly see a great anger and rage in his eyes. And then, he felt as if gravity began to crush him...as Shiro began to crush him.

"So, tell me. Who hired you?"

"I...I...don't...know..." he managed to say. "He went by...The Just King".

Almost instantly as he said that, sirens could be heard in the background. In the moment Shiro got distracted, he detonated a huge amount of explosives to blow himself free, provide a distraction for his escape, and get Shiro focused on evading the police...or more then likely, Sceptor 4.

"Shiro, we have to run! Sceptor 4, or maybe even the Black Order, will get here soon!"

"...right" he said, as he noticed the case that had survived the explosion of his parent's car. He picked it up, and they all floated away back towards their homes on the School Island City.

* * *

"So, the Silver King has finally appeared" a man said, as he watched the news report. "Adding in the new kings, and we have quite the collection now".

"Why is it now that kings are re-appearing, why has it taken so long?" a figure in the shadows asked, curiously.

"Who knows...but, I do know this. If the Weissman levels are to be believed...he is quite the powerful one".

"In that case...would it not be the safest move to kill him quickly?"

The man just grinned at that comment, in a way that would unsettle any normal person.

* * *

Alright everyone, welcome to another SYOC! But, this SYOC might just be a bit different. For you see...it doesn't just mean Submit your own Character...it means Submit Your Own Clan as well!

Yes, that is right! You may submit your own clan as well!

There are Seven Confirmed Colors.

Silver: Taken by me.

Gold: Reserved

Red: Taken

Blue: Open

Green: Open

Grey: Open

Colorless: Open

But, if all of those get filled up, I suppose we could add an orange or a purple. However, there are some rules to this.

You have to follow and favorite the story.

When submitting a clan, you must label the submission "CLANNAME - KINGNAME - COLOR - FOCUS - IDEAL".

Focus is the central theme of their powers, while Ideal is the Ideal they exhibit. For example, the previous Red Clan had the ideal of Freedom, and their focus was Fire Based abilities, with some exceptions.

You cannot make some perfect ideal Gary Sue Clan. Give them dysfunctions, give them interest, give them plot points to use from. I want to provide a point of conflict between each clan. For example, maybe one clan is full of perverts or something? Weirdo perverts. Panty lovers, weirdos, shota/lolilovers, robot lovers, something like that gives me a great ability for them to have a conflict with other clans. It can be whatever you want really, but I need the conflict to spark stories and plots.

Please keep everything easy to manage and read. I want it written at least nicely enough to read without my brain hurting.

You have to at least write some sheets for their top three members. King, Second in Command, Third in Command.

You should keep the powers and ideals of the Red and Blue clans close to their originals.

No one is one hundred percent good or innocent in this.

Here is the clan sheet:

Clan Name:

Color:

King:

Focus:

Ideal:

King's History:

King's Personality Traits: (Give me at least four, do NOT describe some personality. It is hubiris and foolish to think that anyone can truly and accurately write out a personality properly, and it only is harder to figure out. So do not write out sentences, ONLY put singular words, maybe occasionally two word combos if it works) (Example: Brave, Kind, Greedy, Shifty)

King's Quirks: (Do they tap their fingers when thining, or shout energetically when attacking, or do they secretly keep nude photos of people in their vest pocket, or maybe they smoke cigarettes, or perhaps they are interested in cosplay?)

King's Appearance: (include his age)

King's Traditional Japanese Outfit: (Because we always gotta have something like this involved)

King's Normal Outfits: (include swimming and sleepwear)

King's Abilities: (You know, what unique supernatural abilities does he have as a king)

King's Other Notes: (basically put anything here that was not put elsewhere)

Second's Name:

Second's History:

Second's Personality Traits:

Second's Quirks:

Seconds Appearance:

Second's Traditional Japanese Outfit:

Second's Normal Outfits:

Second's Abilities:

Second's Other Notes:

Third's Name:

Third's History:

Third's Personality Traits:

Third's Appearance:

Third's Traditional Japanese Outfit:

Third's Normal Outfits:

Third's Abilities:

Third's Other Notes:

Other Notable Members:

Home Base:

How are they organized?:

What are some of their beliefs and ideologies?:

Other: (Anything I missed)

* * *

Tada! And that is how you submit a character to a clan!

It should be noted that if you submit a character to an individual clan, its possible they will not start in the Clan. For example, with the Silver Clan for this story, no one is allowed to start as a Silver Clansmen, but you can submit a character to join the Silver Clan. As the Silver King is famous for being the First Silver King, I wouldn't be surprised if a few Strains popped out of the woodwork to join.

If you want to submit an individual character, this is the Sheet to use:

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

History:

Personality Traits:

Appearance:

Traditional Japanese Outfit:

Normal Outfits:

Abilities:

Clan:

Other Notes:

* * *

As for some more rules, for individual submissions, it should be labeled "K - CHARACTERNAME - CLAN - AGE - FIGHTING STYLE".

Also, obviously no perfect characters. That means you, Mary Sue and Gary Stu! I see you lurking in that corner! Dont you dare come over here!

And finally, keep everything reasonable. I dont want too many edgy people, ya know?


End file.
